In the Midst of the Grey
by sweetmels
Summary: In a place called district 13, Madge and Gale's path collide, and they find a special bond in the midst of this world of grey.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, starting this new Gadge fic. Love them so much. Alternating POVS for this one**

**Don't own anything I hope you like it.**

_**Prologue**_

**Gale's POV**

Grey, that was what District 13 is to me. Just a world filled with grey walls, grey uniforms, and grey everything. This was a place where people just did as they are told by their leaders, too tired to even do their own thinking; here the people are so filled with hatred, that it seems as if they've forgotten about the love and humanity that they had started off fighting for.

It has been two days since we've arrived here, five since they bombing. These five days were a blur to me, and I still have trouble not denying it to be a dream.

Every time I close my eyes, I see fire, raining down from the sky as people screamed and scrambled around me. I had tried to help as many as I can, I knew just what to do because Haymitch had warned me before taking off for the games, I was prepared.

I got to as many people as I could, my family and the Everdeens were my main priority, but everybody else mattered just as much. I went through the seam first, seeing as it was the closest to me. I had been too late by the time I reached the town, walls of fire fell down faster than before, and I had to get myself out just in time, in order to lead the others to safety.

The Mellarks, the Cartrights, _the Undersee. _I didn't get to any of those houses, I had tried to, but I failed. I prayed that they were able to get out, Thom had been in on this as well, he promised me that he would get people out himself, and I could only hope that he got to the ones that I had missed.

New survivors are arriving at 13 everyday, smaller and smaller groups each time, as scattered souls managed to find their ways to reunite with the bigger group.

I scanned the crowds everyday, hoping to pick up familiar faces.

I got lucky a couple of times, but after a full week, less and less people began to show until finally, they stopped.

There were still so many people who didn't make it, so many lives that have probably ended for no reason at all.

* * *

I slowly settled into the district 13 ways of life. I was a hero now, having saved all these lives, and I no longer needed to hunt for survival; but I would trade anything in the world to go back to my old life in the seam, to feel the freedom of the forest again, to go trade at the Hob, everything.

Now, I got up early along with everyone else, I get my schedule stamped onto my hand, usually I go for training, look at designs with Beetee, go for strategy sessions with the officials and past victors, eat my three meals at the exact same time everyday, and go to sleep to start everything all over again the next day. Occasionally I help shoot propos with Katniss, but that's pretty much it.

Things between me and Katniss are tense, it might have to do with Mellark, or just everythings that's been happening, but our friendship is definitely not what it was before. I don't try and talk to her about anything, because she probably wouldn't understand, plus her mind is already preoccupied with bigger problems.

Before I know it weeks have passed, I had managed to input the techniques of my snares into more than 10 of Beetee's weapon designs, and I've "starred" in 5 propos. I was kept busy and occupied, but it wasn't enough to keep my mind from the images of my district that still haunt me everytime my eyes close. What I wanted was to have some time to myself, to go to the woods or hang out with my family, anything to let me feel again, to let me know that I'm still Gale and not a machines created by the capitol.

* * *

The team finally decided on a plan to save Mellark, they needed him to join our side of the war, they deemed him worthy of their help. They didn't let me join the rescue team, despite my protests they made me stay with Katniss, fearing that she will do something reckless as her anxiety for the boy gets to her.

I do as they ordered, I was doubtful and nervous at first but then I'm glad I eventually went. I hadn't gotten a chance to be alone with Katniss due to both of our crammed schedules; but now we were and it gave us a chance to talk. The conversation started out slow and awkward, but I was still glad to talk to my best friend and attempt to dissolve the thick tension between us, if not only by a little.

She won't stop pacing though, everytime I manage to calm her down she thinks of new reasons to worry. At last after hours we hear commotion outside, and she beats me to the front of the crowd. The mission was successful, I can already see Mellark being pulled out of the hovercraft on stretchers.

Seeing as he was now safe and sound, I turn to leave, but then my eyes catch onto a second stretcher following close behind. I narrowed my eyes, confused at who else they might have found in the same prison as Peeta Mellark. Must be someone important or else the capitol never would have bothered...

"Madge!" I hear Katniss gasp, and my eyes widen, making out the features of the blond girl who I had made myself despise. I'm not sure why but my stomach did a flip and I felt an unexpected rush of relief. Maybe it was just knowing that another person from my past has made it, or that someone I thought to be dead was actually alive. Whatever it is I was happy that Undersee alive, and it was that same happiness that made me head on over to the hospital wing later that night.

**This was short, and I'm not sure how much I like it, please give me some input on how you like it and suggestions.**

**I promise the story will get better once we get into it.**

**sweetmelodies021**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for all the review, alerts and favs. I will try my best to do updates at least once a week. Feel free to give me any suggestions or ideas. Hope this story doesn't disappoint :)**

_Madge's pov_

I wake up to grey ceilings above me, and the sound of machines beeping. I shift my body and feel every inch of my body ache. I hear bodies shifting, and I see faces looming over me. I feel the back of my bed straighten as I am put into a sitting position. Doctors swarm in from the doors towards me, drowning me with questions. A camera points straight at me in the corner of the room, capturing my every dialogue and movement. I barely make out the words they yell at me, and even then, I don't find my voice to answer them. I nod and shake my head a couple times, but that was it. I don't make eye contact with anyone for more than a second, and I can feel them getting agitated and throw their arms up in frustration.

Eventually the doctors leave one by one, finally giving up on prying answers out of me. They probably think I'm crazy, and maybe I am. I can't think clearly, and I'm still confused as to where I am. I know I'm not in the capitol anymore, the doctors who were just here did not have the capitol style or accent; plus the capitol would never bother treating me no matter how injured I got.

I shudder as memories rush into my head. I flash back to that dark cell, that man with the blue lips that would come every morning to bring me to a little white room with nothing more than two chairs and a television screen. He tried to get information from me, because I was the mayors daughter he assumed I knew when honestly I was just as clueless as he is.

Some would say that being the mayor's daughter is a blessing, and I see how people would think that. I grew up without having to worry about food, or money, I lived in a big house and could have anything I wanted. No one ever sees how difficult it actually is, having to put on a smile to every guest that visits, pretending that the world we live in is perfect, just so the capitol won't hurt my entire family for spreading "false messages". People fail to notice how lonely it gets when your family never has the time to spend time with you, or when everyone avoids you because all they see is an untouchable spoiled rich girl.

When I could not answer the man would hit me, or even drug me. I never screamed, I didn't let myself give in to the pain, not even when the drug brought those images in my head. Sometimes they would play stuff on the little television, stuff from my past, some that I remember, some that I don't. They show what's left of my district and what they say is happening right now in Panem. I watch so many clips and spend too many days in my cell that I can no longer tell which clips are real, and which are made up by the capitol. Eventually I just stopped caring, and the stinging no longer had the affect on me that it had before.

_But how did I end up here? And where was I?_

Everything was just a haze in my mind, I remember sitting in my cell, hearing footsteps echo in the hallways as I wondered why the man with the blue lips did not show up just yet. I remember my door blasting open as men in uniforms hulled me out. I remember entering a hovercraft. And the next thing I know I'm here. I don't even have any idea as to how many days its been since that last memory.

Lean back on my bed, my head hurting too much to think straight. All I wanted was some time and space, some safety and ability to go back to being Madge Undersee.

Just as I was dozing off my door swings open yet again. I squeeze my eyes up tighter, pretending to be sound asleep, because I did not want to have to face another doctor or anyone that is here for answers I did not have. But then I hear it, a gentle voice that whispered my name. My eyes fly open the second the sound reaches my ears. It was one of those voice that I had repeated over again in my head all those days in that cell, along with my family's along with Katniss', when I was trying to hold onto sanity and myself.

I turn my head and in front of me stood Gale Hawthorne, the boy who sold me strawberries every weekend, who I had always hoped would someday see me as more than the mayors daughter. Even more questions pop into my head, and I pinch myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Gale Hawthorne?"

"Hi there _Undersee,_" his tone was teasing, and it feels like old times again, before the darkness and the pain.

He walks over, and pulls a strand of my hair away from my face, helping me to sit up again before sitting down on the edge of the bed himself, facing me.

"Where am I?" I blurt out before I say anything else. I wanted to say so much more, but right now I just needed to know.

"District 13," he replied simply, when he sees my confusion, he adds, "Yeah, I couldn't believe it either, that this place actually exists."

"I think I always knew that it did," I admit, 'I've heard my dad mention it, but I never thought that it would be true. But what am I doing here, what are _you_ doing here?"

"There's a war starting Madge," despite the circumstances, my heart skips a beat when he uses my first name for the first time I could remember, "District 13 is where the rebels are gathering, we are fighting for change, the capitol is already starting to fall."

For the first time I register the uniform that he was wearing, the crest on his arm with a mockingjay that must be a symbol of the rebellion. The symbol that began with me, giving that pin to Katniss before her very first games. In some way I had played a big role in starting this war. I wonder if anyone knows this, that I was the girl with the golden mockingjay pin before Katniss has even seen it.

I start noticing how different this Gale is from the one I knew. War has taken its toll on both of us, and no one will ever be the same.

"And how did they find me?"

"They found you during the rescue for Peeta Mellark, they weren't expecting to find anyone else there, we were all surprised when you showed up," I shuddered, was I just dead to everyone? Did anyone even make an effort to come find me? Maybe they had all assumed at was in my house and burned along with everyone else; tears started to flood my eyes when I thought about all those people I loved. I had been out that morning when the bombs fell, hovercrafts were waiting when I rushed back home, and they didn't hesitate to capture me. I never got to see my family one last time, never got to say goodbye. I only know what had happened because that was one of the videos he showed me, and I wanted to think it was fake, but in my heart I knew it was the truth.

"I'm really sorry for what happened to you Madge, if there's anything I could do to help-" his voice sounded so sincere.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" for the first time that night I realize how unusual it is that Gale Hawthorne came to visit and comfort me, when in the past 16 years my life he has never even attempted to hold a normal conversation with me.

"I don't know but I care about you, maybe because you're someone from home, someone from my past."

"Well, I'm sure lots of people from district 12 made it too, Katniss for instance." that sentence came out harsh, as much as I care about Katniss as a friend, I'm been tired of everyone loving her the way the way I've never been loved; especially Gale.

"You were, also the one that brought me the morphling when I was whipped and saved my life," the corner of his lips raises gently.

I was shocked that he knew it from me, I've never told him, and in the past he's never tried to thank me, not that I had wanted him to. Maybe Katniss had told him, after all they did tell each other _everything_. "You don't own me for that you know."

"I figured that, since you never even told me it was you. Look Madge I just care about you alright? I mean you're actually so strong to have gone through what you did, and I mean, you did play a big role in all of this when you gave Katniss that pin." again he surprises me in how much he actually knew, "I know in the past I've been a bit hostile, it was stupid of me to hate you for something you were born into and had no control over. I'm sorry, okay?"

I gently nod my head, choosing to believe everything he said because I'm tired to over-think the way I normally would. I almost chuckle at how ironic it is, that from all my wishing for Gale Hawthorne to start caring about me, it was in this context that he finally does.

"Will you hold me?" I say because that's the one thing I really need right now, to feel safe and secure, and to feel some form of human contact to make sure that all of this is real and not a trick my mind is playing. I don't expect him to comply, but to my surprise he shifts his position so that I now lay on his chest with his arms draped around my waist.

"I'm here Madge, everything will be okay now, you're safe," I hear him whisper in my ears. I'm not sure what all of this means, and how Gale Hawthorne actually feels about me, one thing I know for sure is that I'm content with how we are now, and how he's managed to take my mind off of the war and the hurt, even if its just for tonight.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, more things will be explained in the next chapter, I'm sorry if this was a bit confusing. Gale and Madge are going to be sorting out their feelings for each other, and look out for some Katniss problems; we'll see what happens.**

**reviews are loved :)**

**xoxo**

**sweetmelodies52**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, again thanks for everything. I try not to make this angsty and cliche, but bear with me during the first few chapters.**

_Gale's POV_

I wake up to find myself wrapped around Madge Undersee. Bits and pieces of last night drift to my mind and I find myself smiling, who would have thought that I'd be here in district three, with Madge Undersee of all people.

I'm still not sure as to why I decided to spend the night with her, or even bother coming to check on her when she never meant anything to be in the past. Well, maybe that's a lie, because there was a reason to why we made so many sales to the mayor and his family, but I convinced myself she was nothing to me.

But it all doesn't matter though because for some odd reason this feels right, like I'm supposed to be here with her, helping to piece back this girl who has been so broken. I had told her that I cared about her last night, and I think I meant it. She was from my district, she was part of my past. Despite the hatred that I show towards her family, I've always found her to be intriguing. Maybe it was the golden hair, or the way her blue eyes always seem to see right through me, whatever it was, it made me want to know more about her, and that's how we ended up selling them strawberries so often. It did still get to me though, the way she never needs to worry about food, or having to sign up for tesserae, or how she probably looks down at us seam people; that's why I never tried to talk to her, because we come from different worlds.

I feel her stir in my arms, and I watch as her eyes flutter open, taking a moment as if having to remind herself where she is, before it shifts to meet mine and she smiles.

"Good morning," I whisper and her smile widens.

"Good morning to you too."

I move my arms from her waist, wondering what I was thinking yesterday when I accepted her offer of staying. I shift and get off the bed, stretching out my tired muscles from falling asleep in a sitting position. I stand, turning around to face her.

"I should probably get going," I say to her, even though a small voice inside my head is telling me to just stay with her just _a bit longer, _"I have training today and I imagine the doctors here are wanting some information from you."

Her face morphs into a frown at my last sentence, "They were already here last night, what if I just don't have any answers for them?"

I sigh, she's probably right, but that's how district 13 works, if they want you to spill information, you're just going to have to give them as much as you can give. "Just tell them anything you know alright? Any sorts of memories."

I get up to leave again, but her voice stops me, "Do you have to leave, just stay with me a bit longer." I'm internally yelling at myself to leave, but I stop my footsteps anyways and sit back down on the chair beside her. She's all alone here and the least I can do is stay here. Plus I still have around an hour before I have to show up for training.

"Do you wanna talk about it? What happened in the capitol I mean." I see that her eyes are focused at her fidgeting hands instead of my eyes, maybe I shouldn't bring it up, but I go for it anyways, "I mean, maybe it'll be easier talking about it now, you know, without the doctors watching and stuff. You don't have to."

There was silence, I watch as she seems to decide whether or not she wanted to talk about it. I was going to tell her to forget it, when at last she spoke again. "It's just scary to think back to it." she starts, her voice soft, "sometimes I still have trouble telling what's real or not because I just don't know anymore. This might all be a dream where I wake up and I'll be back in that cell." Her voice starts to crack and before I know it I pull her to me once again. and let her cry. Afterwards she tells me all the gruesome details that he mind managed to capture, about the beating and the drugs, how they'd show her videos to make her believe things that might not be true. She tells me about waiting in that cell, how she felt numb and started to lose herself from reality.

All that time I hold on to her and just listen, I don't judge or try to make it seem okay because we both know it's not. I wipe away the tears from her cheeks, I tell her again and again that this isn't a dream, that she's safe now and I'm here for her. I surprise myself at how close we're being after just one night of deep conversation, but it's going so naturally that I don't question it.

As we expected the doctors arrive shortly afterwards, I take it as my cue to leave.

Before I leave, Madge wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me tightly one last time, not minding the wide eyes on each on each of the doctors' faces. "Thanks so much for being here Gale, really."

"I told you, I care about you and I'll be here for you." I smile at her because for the first time since I got here, I'm feeling true emotions for something other than the hatred for the capitol and the sadness and regret brought on by the loss of my district. I feel, almost happy, and like I'm in the right place, and it's all because of a girl who I use to hate.

"Will you come back again?" she asks, her voice hopeful.

"Of course," I reply, I'm surprised that she even asks, "I'll be back before you know it. Rest and take care of yourself okay?"

She nods with a big smile on her face and a blush hinting at her cheeks, it makes me smirk as I turn around and walks out the door, glancing back just once more before jogging towards my training unit.

* * *

"You're late soldier Hawthorne," yelled my commander as I rushed into the room. I knew I was late, but I didn't realize how much as I was talking with Madge. I quickly go to my place beside Katniss, her casting me a frown.

I work through the morning, practising my aim with guns, running laps, the usual.

Katniss caught up to me after we were dismissed, obviously displeased about something. "Where were you this morning?"

"Nowhere," I reply.

"Com'on Gale I know you, you've never been late to training before and I know that look." I'm not sure why this bothers her, or why she chooses now to start talking with me again.

"I was with Madge okay?"

She looks taken aback, but I don't blame her for that. "How is she?"

"Not exactly the best, the capitol tortured her pretty badly. But she seems to be okay now."

"I'm glad," she sighs, because after all they were actually friends, "but what were you doing there?" I'm getting slightly annoyed now, Katniss has barely spoken to me in the past couple of weeks so why was she being so persistent now over Madge?

"I don't know okay, I figured she was from 12, and we knew her before, so I wanted to just go check on her. But then I saw how broken she was and I just wanted to help her, I just wanted to do what I could to make her hurt less. We talked and I just stayed with her."

"So you spent the night with Madge Undersee?" why did she care about this again? "Gale!Since when were you two even friends."

"Since I don't know, all I know is that I want her to get better and she needs me there." With that I'm off, I don't care that I'm storming off on Katniss, or that I should probably be easier on her with all that she's going through. But she just doesn't seem to understand. This place has been sucking the life out of all of us, and right now, I'm genuinely caring about someone and wanting to do something about it.

* * *

I go back to Madge's room again that evening.

She tells me about her day, and how she managed to tell the doctors what she knew. She said that she's feeling better, and that they might consider letting her out in the next few days.

She asks me more questions, like what the rebels are doing to fight again the capitol, and how the other distrcts are acting about all this. I try to answer them the best I can, even though I'm not even sure at this point. The version that district 13 tells us is so different from what the capitol tells us that you have to doubt the truthfulness on both sides, and not just the capitol.

We make more small talk, and by the end of the night we were laughing about things I'll probably forget in the morning. I end up spending the night again, and I don't hesitate this time. Maybe, just maybe everything could be alright.

**Sorry about the part of Katniss for people who like her, I just had to insert a bit about her being jealous over Gale because there's too many stories out there where Gale keeps pining for he**r. **pls review **

**sweetmelodies52**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope my writings actually getting better as I write more of this story...but anyhow enjoy the chapter. **

_Madge's POV:_

After a full week of tests, treatments, and interrogations, I finally get the approval from my nurse to leave the hospital. I am handed a pile of cloth complete with grey shirts, pants and shoes. For a second I stare at it, missing the closet I had back home with all my dresses that have probably burned to dust; I shake these thoughts out of my head as I remind myself that I'm no longer the mayor's daughter, and that the important thing right now is to get out of this small cramped room and become an active part of this rebellion that I had learned about from Gale.

Once I've dressed myself to be a district 13 citizen, I'm lead though the narrow the underground hallways away from the hospital wing and to my new "home". I feel uneasy as I realize how deep underground we really are as I turn at more corners and descend down more staircases. I also notice that there are absolutely no windows and that the dim lights hanging from the ceilings are the only sources of light we have.

Finally we reach a hallway lined with doors on both sides, I notice the sign at the start of the hallway that says "twelve" and guess that this was where all the refugees from district twelve are living. I am excited by the fact that at least I'll be around people that I somewhat know, but also scared that this will just make me miss home all that more. I get led down the hallways, and the girl stops in front of one near the end of it. She opens the door for me and hands me the keys as well as a map of district 13, well the parts I'm allowed in anyways.

She also hands me a schedule with today's date on it, I'm doubtful about the idea of people telling me what to do and when, but I accept it anyways. She then tells me that I'll be starting training immediately and that starting tomorrow I'll have my schedule stamped on my arm first thing in the morning just like everyone else. I nod and thank her, offering a gentle girl looks to be the same age as I am if not younger, but her eyes seem far to tired. She doesn't return the smile, but it doesn't bother me, I guess it's hard to be happy in the middle of war.

* * *

I enter my room, not really sure what to expect except for maybe more grey. Sure enough the walls matched the uniform that I now wear. The room is small, housing only a bed, a nightstand, a desk and a single chair. Two other doors lie in the walls and I walk over to open them. The first one was a closet which to my disappointment was lined with replicas of the exact outfit I was handed earlier; the second door opened to a washroom.

I notice the mirror that rests on the wall directly over the sink and walk towards it with my head down. I hadn't looked into a mirror yet since I got hear, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I had just spent almost a month in a prison followed by another week in a hospital bed, I probably looked like a mess; finally I decide against it and instead went to take a shower, hoping that it will freshen up not only my appearance but my mood as well.

Now I stand in front of the mirror again and only wait a few seconds before looking up, even after the shower, the face that looks back at me shocks me. My face is paler than it had been before, and I had definitely lost a lot of weight. I find some string, and work to pull my now dull, messy hair into a ponytail. I wish I didn't look so weak, because on the inside I felt stronger than ever. I want nothing more than to fight, and take down the capitol for all the pain that they've caused to everyone in Panem.

I leave my room afterwards, seeming that I have around an hour of free time before I'm due to training. I seek for familiar faces, and for Gale. I've now given up on denying my attraction to him, if anything the past few days I've spent in getting to know him more has made me like him more than ever. He became the one thing in this whole situation that was actually good, and the only reason that I still know how to smile and laugh. I wonder if he considers me as a friend now, because to me he definitely is, even though I'm hoping we become more than that.

I wanted to go find him, but I realize there's no way I'll find him or his training base within these twisting passages. So instead I walk around the area surround the housing units, trying to find places that are listed on my map while familiarizing myself with everything. Everyone in a while I would spot faces that I recognize. I would greet them and all of them would return my smiles, even if they had barely known me back when we lived in district 12. I find my training base with ten minutes to spare, and in a much better mood than this morning, having seen all those people.

As the minutes pass more people arrive, I note that a lot of them are younger than me but I don't mind, very much aware that I've never really had any form of military training before. The door swings open and people pile out, I wait for that crowd to disperse before I enter slowly.

I'm greeted by a tall woman who introduces herself as commander Amelius. She orders us to stand in a line, giving us instruction about putting a gun together before telling everyone to go practice with their assigned trainers. The other scurry off to another room, where I assume their trainers are, while I just remain standing awkwardly, waiting for more instruction.

"Right Soldier Undersee," Amelius tells me, the term soldier sounding foreign to me, "today is your first day am I correct?" I nod in response, "Just a second." She tells me before walking over to the other end of the room and picking up the phone. Afterwards she walks back to me, "your trainer is on his way now." She smiles at me, and tries to catch me up on stuff I've missed as we wait. Finally there's a knocking on the door, and she goes to answer it.

"Well, Soldier Undersee, here he is," she opens the door, revealing the person behind it as she adds, "Gale Hawthorne."

I stare in shock as I realize that Gale is my new trainer, I had to stop myself from chuckling. "Soldier Hawthorne," she then says to Gale, "This is Madge Undersee."

Gale's face registers to be first confusion, followed by amusement as his lips curl into a smirk. "Hello, Soldier _Undersee,_" he says politely, yet putting emphasis on my last name teasingly.

I follow him to the other room where the others have disappeared to earlier, it's a huge room filled with all kinds of equipment. Tables are set up with gun parts lying on it, waiting for us to put together. Gale leads me to an empty table far from everyone else, a smile still playing at both of our lips.

"I didn't know they let you out already," he tells me when we reach it.

"Yeah, they approved it this morning. Actually pretty surprised they let me start training this soon."

He takes a part into his hands, placing it with another, gesturing for me to copy his actions with another set. "You like this place so far?" his tone was sarcastic.

"Loving the grey, and the fact that its underground," I reply, rolling my eyes, "But its better than the prisons that's for sure."

"You'll get use to it. You've walked around yet?"

"A bit, you know the places around the housing units and on the way here. I only had like an hour before this."

"Well what do you have after this? Because I can show you around if you don't have anything; if you want that is."

I reach for my folded up schedule in my pockets, hoping desperately that I have the time. "Uhm nope nothing after this, so I'd love to."

I try to hide the grin forming at the thought of spending more time with him, and focus on the task at hand.

"No not like that," he tells me disapprovingly as he watches me fumbling with the parts. After watching me fail a couple of times more, he reaches over, gently grabbing my hands and the pieces I'm holding. I flinch at the feel of his calloused hands on mine, feeling the blush forming on my cheeks. He rotates them a bit, before sliding them i place perfectly.

"I knew that," I tell him, letting a laugh escape.

* * *

The rest of the session passes quickly, him helping me as we talked about random stuff. By the end of the hour, I successfully put the gun together, and managed to do it again a second time without his help.

"Good work, _Soldier Undersee."_

_"_Thank you, _Soldier Hawthorne, _couldn't have done it without your help."

A buzzer sounds and we get dismissed. We both wait for the room to clear out before we make our way outside slowly. I follow him as he walks down the hallways, seemingly having adapted well with the surroundings. He shows me different places, pointing here and there. He then starts leading us to another wing far from the others, saying that there's a surprise that he wants to show me when I asked what it is.

"You play the piano don't you?" he asks as he finally stops in front of a double door.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" I'm found lately that Gale actually knows more about me than I had thought, I bet he gets most of them from Katniss.

"I hear it when I come sell you the strawberries," he replied, "anyways, I thought that you might like playing it again, you know, as a reminder of the past." He opens the door and I see the room behind it.

Unlike the rest of the district, this room is painted a light blue, the colour itself makes me smile as it reminds me of nature and outdoors. In the middle of the room is a single black piano, and I'm rushing towards before I can help myself. It's been so long since I've had the music around to comfort me, and when my fingers started dancing along the black and white keys, it seems like no time have even elapsed at all and I can almost imagine that I'm back home in my living room, playing on my own grand piano.

I wonder why the district even keeps a piano around, and why this room is actually painted with colours, but I guess even during war people need a bit of music to carry on.

When I finish I raise my head and finds that Gale has walked over to the back of the piano, leaning against the back of it as he watched me. "That was nice," he comments, he was unbearably close and I had the urge to close the distance between us and kiss him. I felt myself slowly lean in but I snapped to my senses at the last moment, pulling back with a cough. What Gale and I had was nothing more than a friendship, I'm sure; even if I do like him, I don't want to ruin this relationship that we do have. The last thing I want is to have this taken away from me as well.

* * *

**Not my favourite chapter, I rewrote it a lot but I just couldn't get it right. So I'm just going to cut it off here and hope that the next chapter will start flowing better. **

**It was hard keeping this chapter realistic, and I still think it's a bit rushed... **

**Did yo guys like it anyways? I promise the next one will be better**

**Send me some reviews.**

**tx**

**sweetmelodies52**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey, going to try writing more now that I have more time. Thanks again for everything guys. This is the part that I've been looking forward to writing, fluff warning.**

_Gales POV_

I decided to take Madge to the piano room. I had found it the second week I was here and it had immediately reminded me of her; of all those time when I would stand outside her house, listening to the rising and falling notes, waiting for her songs to finish before knocking on her door and selling her those strawberries.

Now I stood behind the black piano, leaning against it while watching her fingers glided across the worn key board. Her face glowed with a smile that I haven't seen since she got to this place. Her eyes are closed, her head slightly nodding along the rhythm, playing all from memory and from her heart.

At last the song ends, and her eyes drifted open and meets mine. "That was nice," I comment, not being able to find the right words to compliment her. Her smile gets wider, and that's when she does it. I feel her slowly leaning in, her lips no more than a couple inches away from mine, and I can almost hear the beat of her heart. I prepare for the contact but it never come, she's pulling away before I know it, her face turning into a light shade of red. I find myself with a pang of disappointment for some reason in the moment, had I wanted to kiss Madge Undersee?

"Thanks," she replies with a soft smile, her deep blue eyes had that sparkle that I've been missing since before the bombing, "it's nice to be back to the piano, I've actually missed it a lot. Sitting here, playing the music, it almost felt like old times."

"Almost," I repeat.

"Yep, almost, because then the songs over and its reality again."

Her faced morphs solemnly and on instinct I rushed over to her side; sitting next to her on the wide piano bench and wrapping my arms around her, pulling her in as she quietly sobbed. Her sobbing brought my mind to all those things I've hidden in the back of mine mind, those things that I tried to forget and only let out in the midst of sleep as they leak into my dreams. I thought back to my district which only remain as ashes, and this war that is taking the lives of so many innocent people who may or may not be even involved in any of the misdoings led by President Snow.

After a few minutes she pulled away, quickly wiping her eyes and sitting up straight once again. That's one thing about Madge that I've always admired, how she held her posture at all times like she was proud of who she is and that she was not going to let anything get to her; maybe it was due to growing up as the mayors daughter, or maybe it was just that she was stronger than most people would expect.

"I'm sorry," she starts, I'm confused because she had no reason for her to be, "I'm not always this weak and depressed, it's just recently too much is happening for me to handle.."

"Hey," I put my hands on her chin and gently lift it so that her eyes meet mine again, "It's alright Madge, you've been through a lot, and you shouldn't pretend that it's okay. Heck, no one here should feel okay, we're freaking in the middle of war here." More tears fall from her eyes and I go and wipe them off with my fingers, "but whatever happens Madge you'll be okay because we will overcome this chaos, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you okay?" It wasn't so much of a question but she nods anyways with a half smile.

"I'm really glad that you're here with me though Gale, after everything I lost, it's funny that I get to have you. Your friendship is probably the only bright spot in all of this. Thank you."

The words that she's saying slowly gets processed through my head, it might have sounded a bit cliché but it was almost exactly what I had been thinking, that I was so lucky to have found her in the midst of all this.

Right then, there it was again, the feeling I got earlier when I thought she was going to kiss me, except this time the feeling is stronger and without thinking I crashed my lips onto hers.

The kiss was gentle first, but after the initial shock she started kissing me back. This was unlike the ones I've had before, not the girls I dated in an attempt to escape when Katniss got sent to the games; not like the one with Katniss, that made me realize our relationship does not venture further than friendship. This kiss was passionate and desperate, yet also sweet and expressive about how we feel about each other. Our lips moved in perfect synchronisation, and my hand founds its way through her beautiful golden hair as hers clinged to my neck.

It was the right time for this, and much needed to remind ourselves that we can actually still feel. It was Madge, it always has been her and I can almost laugh at how its here that we finally give into our feelings.

For a moment she breaks the kiss to catch her breath, and she takes the chance to speak, "It's you Gale, it's always been you."

I laugh at the coincidence and she frowns questioningly, "I was just thinking the exact same thing," I explain, and she smirks, pulling me back again to her lips.

* * *

We stay like that, tangled in each others arms for a while until we finally break apart. We stare at each other, the smile on her face probably mirroring mine.

"Wow, who'd have thought that I'd end up here with _Gale Hawthorne,"_ she says teasingly.

"Well, not as surprised as I am that a boy from the seam is actually kissing _the mayor's daughter,"_ I reply back._  
_

"I've always liked you y'know, I know its stupid but that's pretty much why I got so obsessed with strawberries."

"Why? I'm nothing special you know," I wonder because honestly I still don't see how a girl like her can fall for a guy like me.

"Don't say that Gale, you're so strong, you provide for your family, you hunt," she lists, and her face is growing even redder than before, "And I guess you're not ugly either," I laugh at that,"And then we got here and I got to know you more, it just made me more sure about how I felt about you. So what about you? You use to hate me so why the change of mind?"

This was hard, she was asking me to admit my feelings, something I've never really done before. "Well, I guess I've always kind of liked you, you know before when me and Katniss first came to your house, there was just something..."

"Are you saying that you had a crush on me?" she laughed.

"Maybe, I don't know, I mean you're beautiful, and you played the piano. You weren't afraid to talk back to me either, back when I was being a jerk to you."

"All were those comments meant to hurt? I though you actually did think my dresses were _nice._" she says this mockingly, coating her words with sarcasm.

"Well, they _were _nice, but I couldn't admit that then okay. I was mad at the world , and then I see you, the perfect untouchable mayor's daughter who I would never have a chance with, so I made excuses to hate you, you know..." I lean to give her another quick kiss, "When I saw you get off that hovercraft, and I just knew that I was supposed to be there for you, I'm really glad that we got to get closer."

"Me too."

We're kissing again, and after a while I relunctantly pull away, knowing that it's getting late, and people might start looking for us. "Let's get out of here."

"Do we have to?"

"Yeah, come'on people are probably starting to wonder where we are."

* * *

We walk out of the room hand in hand, staying like that as we made our way to the district 12 housing units. She shows me her housing unit, and I bring her to my place which is just a few doors down from hers. We were just about to go in, when a familiar voice interrupts the silence.

"Look at you two lovebirds," we both turn around to see Katniss, what she just said sounded bitter, and I'm reminded of the conversation we had after training a couple days ago. Madge didn't seem to catch the ice in her tone though, because she is smiling, greeting her brightly and reaching out to hug her, saying something about having missed her.

Katniss returns the hug, but her expression is not exactly friendly. I watch her quickly pull away with a cold smile, and that was when Madge catches on.

"So exactly how long have you two been sneaking off behind everyone's backs?"

"What are you talking about?" asks Madge, eyes widening.

"Gale and I were best friends long before you came along Madge, he-"

"Katniss stop," I yell out warningly, not believing that she chooses this moment to start raging about this.

"Stop what Gale, you were supposed to love me, you loved me, you kissed me in the woods-"

"Don't act like that ever even meant anything to you Katniss, or to me really for that was when I realised we would never be anything more than friends."

"Katniss..." Madge says beside me, trying to calm the situation but it gets left ignored.

"Did I mean anything to you Gale? I can't believe you'd do this to me, especially now when so much is happening!"

"Katniss, you're my best friend, you know I care about you. But you've never even looked at me as something other than a hunting partner. Face it, you only love Mellark." My voice is rising, because the words she was saying made no sense to me, we were just hunting partners, friends, I may have been confused about my feelings because everyone has been expecting it; but she's made it very clear what she felt, and I've since reached my decision about this as well. "Geez, I don't even know what's gotten into you lately."

And with that I turn around, opens the door to my unit, rushes in and slams it. I lean against the back of the wooden frame, wondering how such a good start to a day can end off so bad. Katniss was blaming me for having a relationship with the first girl that I truly cared about, for what reason I don't know because it sure wasn't because she loved me like that. Then I realize that I've left Madge outside along, I instantly feel guilty and yank the door open once again, but the hallway was empty, both Madge and Katniss has already left.

**So what do you guys think? I really wanted them to kick off the romantic relationship. The Katniss thing will work out and be resolved in the next chapter I promise, she's not going to be the antagonist here, it'll all be explained. I know this stories been pretty like kinda really easy so far but I promise that we're getting into more plot and problems.**

**review review review**

**~sweetmelodies52**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again. Many thanks as usual. Sorry about late update this time, kind of been busy.**

**Oh and remember, in this story, Gale is not in love with Katniss, nor was he ever. Keep that in mind during the first part. **

_Madge's POV_

I cringe as the door slams after Gale storming inside it. The fight between him and Katniss left me stunned, and I remain standing there, slowly processing everything that's been said.

I'm left in the hallways with just Katniss alone. I'm a fair distance away from her, I know I shouldn't fear, but I'm worried she's going to have another outburst. We don't say a word, but I feel her angered gaze on me. I'm too tired and mad myself to try to reason with her; so I just turn and head towards my room without another word. I slam the door too, much like Gale had; it was meant to show her my anger, that I'm not just going to let her mess with me.

I'm not sure why I'm this upset, Katniss is going through a lot right now, I should be more understanding. She's my friend, she's just in a tough place.

The conversation between them plays through my head yet again, and then it hits me.

_"you were supposed to love me, you loved me, you kissed me in the woods" _

That's what Katniss had said, and those words kept ringing in my ears. I realised that _that _was what bothered me, the realization that the two of them had in fact been more than just best friends, that they had been connected romantically in some way. I shouldn't be jealous, but I am, I can't help it.

I've always knew that he loved Katniss, I always did. They were best friends, spending all their free time alone in the woods; half the district had suspected it too. What if he still loves her? Why did I even let myself believe that I was the one that he would fall for, that he would choose me when he can have Katniss Everdeen. Before this, he's never even shown any notice to me, why did I think that everything could change this suddenly?

I was just a replacement, I conclude, just a replacement for Katniss because he thought she loved Peeta. But now after that incident, he'll realize that she likes him back, he'll go back to her, I'm sure.

Without realising, I feel my vision because hazy, but I blink back the tears. Madge Undersee doesn't cry over boys, no matter how broken her heart is.

The fast flowing words in my head is finally put to a stop when I hear a soft knock on the door, do soft that I easily could have missed it.

I'm not surprised to find Gale behind it, seeing he's one of the only people that even knows where I live right now.

I don't greet him, just swings the door wide and gestures for him to enter. Then I walk towards my bed, sitting on the edge of it, waiting for him to say something. Not an apology because he didn't exactly do anything wrong, nor a break-up, because we even exactly official.

"Sorry about that," he starts, again I don't see why there's a need for him to apologize, "I don't know what the deal with Katniss is, just don't mind her. If anything, she's only pissed off at me, you didn't do anything to deserve that."

I nodded, eyes followings his, waiting for him to continue, but he doesn't. "That's it?" I ask, after a long awkward silence.

He raises his eyebrows, "What do you mean that's it..."

"What's going to happen between you and Katniss," I'm almost yelling at him at this point, "You love her, and she obviously likes you so-"

"Wait what? Madge where did you get the idea that I loved Katniss Everdeen?"

"You kissed her! That's what she said. Half the district thought you guys were together anyways back then. I just knew. Am I just some replacement because you thought you'd never have a chance with her when she met Peeta? I don't want to be a back-up plan, especially not to Katniss." I'm not sure why I added that last part about Katniss, she was my best friend after all, but now I'm starting to wonder if our friendship meant anything to her the way it did to me.

"Madge you're over-thinking things, all this stuff happened before anything between us started anyways. Why can't you just trust me and believe that your the one for me right now."

"I'm sorry, okay. It's just, never mind, forget about it."

"Madge, if you don't wanna talk about it then we don't have to talk about it, but I'm here if you do."

He stands up to leave, I can't tell exactly what he's thinking, but know he's upset; I want to be able to trust him and talk about anything with him, but I feel like he still doesn't know enough about me.

* * *

Two days pass, and Gale is still obviously pissed off. We barely speak during training, with him only muttering the few basic instructions every now and then.

I miss talking to him, I know it's only been a couple weeks since we started this relationship but I do. Finally I decide that I need to talk to him, what we had going was something great, I care about him, I've wanted this relationship since forever and I'm not going to just let it go without a fight.

That night, I slowly walk over to the Hawthorne living unit. I hesitate and take a deep breathe before lifting my arms, knocking on the solid wood three times.

What I had not expected was for the door to be answered by Posy Hawthorne. When she saw me, her face exploded into a grin, "Madge!"

"Hi, Posy," I greet her, smiling widely myself. I use to talk to the little girl sometimes, when I see her in town or over at Katniss'. She reminds me of a little sister that I've never had.

"I haven't seen you in so long, I didn't know you were here!"

"Yeah, it's been tough on all of us lately. How are you Pose?"

"I'm good, everyone here's been really nice," she's smiling but her eyes look sad, "But I miss home though, I want to go back."

I walk over , kneeling so that I can meet her eyes, "It's okay Pose, we'll be back before you know it," I lie, we could be stuck here forever, but I wasn't going to tell her. I pat her on the head, smoothing out her brown hair.

"So what are you here for anyways Madge? Are you looking for my mom?" she asks.

"I'm actually looking for your brother, is Gale home?"

"Yeah, he's in his room," she takes my hands and guides me across the hall, pointing her small fingers at a closed door, "He seemed a little mad though."

"I'm sure he'll get over whatever it is," I hope at least, "Thanks."

With that she skips away, and I'm left standing in front of the door alone. It takes a few knocks for him to answer, "What is it?" he answers with an irritated voice. But then he lifts his head and sees my face, "Madge? What are_ you_ doing here?" His tone still has a bit of iciness to it.

"I need to talk to you," it was a demand, not a request.

"Uhm, I guess you can come in," he opens the door wider, letting me in. I scan my eyes slowly across the small room, I've always been curious as to how his room would look like. There were two beds, he probably had to share with one of his brothers; it was surprisingly organized, with everything in place except for a uniform thrown across one of the beds. I assume that's his and walk over to sit on the edge, him following and sitting down beside me.

"What do you want to talk about Undersee?"

"Oh I see we're back to last names huh?"

"Whatever just tell me why you're here, It's not like you believe in me or our relationship." His voice is losing its bitterness with every word. It's sounding more like hurt, if that's possible for him.

"I do believe in our relationship," I say bitterly.

"Yeah, because you have such a great way of showing it," he adds sarcastically.

"Why do you always just assume that its easy for me? I finally confess my feelings to you and then find out about you and Katniss on the same day. I didn't know what to think!"

"Madge, you can trust me okay? And if somethings on your mind you can tell me about it. That's what people who care about each other do."

I sigh, because he's right, I should be able to open up to him, "It's just hard sometimes, you know. Being me, the mayor's daughter, that's kind of just been all anyone's seen me as. No one even tried to see past it. Then there's Katniss who was my closest friend, it's not that I dislike her or anything but it just gets tiring living in her shadows. Everyone loved her. And I mean I've dated guys before, I wanted to be in love, but I don't think they ever liked me for who Madge Undersee is on the inside, you know? And it just hurt. " I'm not really sure where this is going, because I've never let myself have these thoughts, "Then there's you who was her best friend, and never gave me your time of the day at all; when you told me you liked me, it felt like the first time someone's actually tried to see past my exterior and get to know the real me. I felt that for once maybe I could be the first choice. But obviously that feeling didn't last long."

"Madge," his voice is soft and calming now, his hand finding my shoulder, "I didn't know you felt, that way. I swear, me and Katniss really aren't a thing, you're the one okay? It's always been you."

"Yeah, I think I might know that now. Look, I really like you Gale, and I _really_ want this to work out. But just promise me you won't just turn out to be like the other guys."

"I can do that." he tells me and I lean in to kiss him gently on the lips. "About Katniss, I think you should know that the only reason I kissed her was because it seemed like everyone expected us to be in love, and for a while they made me think that it might be possible. When she left for the games, I missed her and I was confused So when she came back I kissed her, but that's it. Afterwards I realized that I love her no more than a best friend."

"Oh. I'm sorry for doubting this," I tell him feeling stupid for my little outburst, "Guess I'm just a bit scared, scared that if I commit to a real relationship I'm going to get hurt."

"I'll make sure you don't alright?" and then he kisses me, and my worries fly away.

* * *

**I've been trying to put this out for days but I just couldn't get it right. I still dont really like it but I needed to update for you guys. **

**So if it was confusing or not clear, the point was that Gale and Madge have some trust issues because Madge is insecure and Gale was mad that she couldn't trust him. They both overreacted but I think that's how these two are. I think Gale was kind of a jerk in this chapter, but that's only cuz he's hurt. Katniss confrontation next chapter. please tell me what you thought about this because I'm pretty unsure about it**

**Anyways, I hope you somehow enjoyed this and review. Love you guys**

**sweetmelodies52**


	7. Chapter 7

_Gale's POV_

It's been 2 weeks since me and Madge got together, and everything was going great. That day after the fight with Katniss was a turning point for us, it was the first time that she was fully honest with me, and it gave me hope that our relationship could be real. She ended up staying for dinner with my family so that they can have an official introduction, even though half of them already knew her well.

My mom was a bit doubtful at first, still seeing us as a boy from town and the mayor's daughter; but we proved to her that it does not matter to us, and besides, there's a rebellion going on, things are changing, and we are no longer constrained to what our statuses were and how society has labeled us. Since then she seemed to have eased up to the idea, Madge was over constantly, and I catch her smile widely every now and then as she watches her play with Posy and Vick.

We've since settled on an almost regular routine. In the morning we go to our separate classes, and specialized training, and meet during lunch. We'd walk to training together, as I am still assigned as her trainer; each day I'd watch her learn new things, and by now she's developed pretty decent aim. Evenings were spent in either of our dorms, talking, kissing, and being with each other. Occasionally we'd go hang with Thom and the others from 12, and that would be fun too.

Either of us has talked to Katniss yet, all of us doing our best to avoid each other. To be honest though I kind of want to talk to her, I miss her being around to talk to sometimes. Despite everything though, I refuse to make the first move, after all Katniss was the one who started this, and she can come talk to me when she's ready.

Tonight, as me and Madge lay on her bed, my arms around her as I played with strands of her golden locks, she looks up at me and asks, "Do you think we'll ever deal with this thing with Katniss?"

"I don't know, I'm still kind of mad at her, but I also miss her sometimes."

"Same with me, she was one of my closest friends you know? I don't want the relationship between _us, _to end yours, or the one between me and her," she tells me, "Plus she's going through a lot."

That was another thing I loved about Madge Undersee, even with everything that's happened, she still tries to see things in other perspectives, "Yeah you're right, but that doesn't excuse what she did. Look, when she's ready she can come talk to us okay? Let's just give her some space to sort her head a bit."

"Okay," she agrees, and I smile down at her, moving to press a light kiss to her lips.

We stay there in a comfortable silence for a long time, when at last I break it to say something that's been on my mind the whole night.

"There's something I have to tell you," it's something I'm been dreading for a while now, and I'm positive she's not gonna like it.

"What is it?" she asks with a concerned voice, she sits up a bit, propping herself up on her elbows so she can look at me directly.

"Got a notice today during my advanced training session, they need us in district two. Everyone in my squad's been called on the mission."

I watch her facial expression change as she absorbed the information, it was something like fear and worry.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know, a couple weeks or more, depends on how bad things are over there. I don't want to leave you Madge, but I don't want to miss the mission either, I've been training for the last couple of months for this. I want to fight."

She nods, "There's not really much I can say to try and stop you now is there?"

I shake my head slightly, avoiding her eyes.

She leans in and gives me a passionate kiss, pulling away too quickly, "Not even now?" she teases, I groan and she laughs playfully, "I'm kidding, I want you to go and make a difference in the war."

This time I'm the one that pull her into me, and crash my lips to hers. "When do you leave?" she asks when we finally pull away for breath.

"Tomorrow morning," I hadn't wanted to get to this part either.

"I knew it was going to be soon like that," she sighs, "Just be safe alright?"

"Of course."

We get tangled in each others' arms once again, and I install more passion into our kisses. We're hanging on to our last hours together before I leave and maybe never come back. I told myself not to think that way, but I can't; I know in my heart that there's always that chance, no matter how well trained I am. I run kisses across her jawline, and she tangles her fingers further into my hair. Before anything goes too far she pulls away slightly, still staying in my arms.

"Shouldn't you be going back to your family?" she finally wonders when our breathing slows down to normal.

"I've already told them about it, they aren't expecting me to go back, I wanted to spend more time with you," It had been extremely hard saying goodbye to my mom, she was crying, and I promised her over and over again that I will keep safe. I made Rory promise to take care of the others while I'm gone, I'm not sure if he understands the fact that the preposition might last long after, if something were to happen to me.

"Gale, go back to your family, they need you more than I do right now."

I glare at her, and she laughs, "Gale you know I want you to stay but I can't do that. Go back to your family, we'll have all the time in the world when you come back."

"Fine, I will, but not yet," I say with a smirk, she smiles and brings her lips to mine once more. She's probably right about spending time with my family, and my siblings; but honestly I think I'm scared to be with them. Unlike Madge they don't know anything as to what I'll be doing there; my mom is worried that I won't return. I'm scared that if they're with me when it's time to leave, I'm not going to be able to say my goodbyes.

* * *

I leave my unit early the next day, having listened to Madge and returned home the previous night. My mom says a last goodbye and I'm off. On my way to the launch pad, I stop by Madge's door, lingering there for a few moments before taking off. It's crazy how everything took a turn between the two of us here, and even crazier how fast things are going. All the emotion and tension that's been building up over the years has been suddenly released, and now were able to admit to all our feelings and enjoy being together. I really liked Madge, that I know for certain.

She's like the light in this dark underground world, she made me feel again, when before I felt lost and numb. She made me believe that I'm capable of love, and that one day, I can grow to really love her.

"Soldier Hawthorne!" I'm greeted by Boggs, "We're leaving soon, we're just waiting for Soldier Everdeen." Of course, how can I forget, Katniss was on my squad, and therefore she'll be coming along. This means we'll be stuck in the same hovercraft together, and there will be no real ways of avoiding her.

I quickly climb onto the hovercraft, entering the prep chamber with the rest of the squad where we'll sit during the flight, as well as get further instructions on the mission. I take the corner seat away from everyone else, not because I didn't like them, because some of them were nice people. It's just that lately I've been noticing things about these District 13 leaders, that weren't quiet right. I feel like there's just so much going on, like they almost don't even remember the reason that they're fighting this war in the first place. That worries me, and that's why right now, I need to distant myself away so the mindset don't catch on.

About 5 minutes later, Katniss strolls in, a red mark on her arms that hadn't been there the last time I saw her. Our eyes meet for a brief moment, but she quickly diverts it, choosing to take a seat among the rest.

Before I know it we're taking off, and I find my thoughts drifting to Madge and my family, how they'd feel if I never came back. To stop this I decide to look back at Katniss, and I catch her staring at me. It was an awkward moment, and I'm no longer sure how it is we both feel, was it hatred, or are we both ready to move on from the incident.

I start looking out the window, blankly observing the clouds below us; out of the corner of my eyes I see a shadow approach me, and I look up to see Katniss with a weak attempt at a smile. "Hey," she greets me, and I nod my head in response; she takes this a sign to keep keep going, and she moves to take a seat beside me.

"Can we talk? I've been missing you," the fact that she's actually saying this amazes me, a year ago the Katniss I knew would never say stuff like that.

"And what do you want to talk about?"

"Look, Gale I'm sorry alright? About the Madge thing, I didn't mean it."

"Oh yeah? Then why'd do say those things to her?" I can't help but let anger mix into my voice.

"Because! Can't you see I'm breaking apart here?" her voice remains quiet so no one can hear us, but it still comes at as a yell. She holds out her arm to me, and gestures towards the red mark I'd noticed earlier, "You see this? I got it this morning, when I went to say goodbye to Peeta, he tried to grab onto me and strangle me, had to have two guards pull him off of me." She's crying when she tells me this, and I'm shocked. I've never once seen Katniss cry ever, whatever it is, it's messing her up in ways not even the hunger games have.

"What does this have to do with anything?" I've heard about how Mellark has been hijacked, how he freaks out everytime he sees her.

"It has everything to do with this, I have no one Gale, no one. Peeta's gone and now you're gone too!" So this is what it's about.

"Katniss, I never left, I'm still here aren't I?"

"Yeah but you don't love me anymore."

"I still love you Catnip," I use her nickname, because it felt more right, "Just because I don't love you that way doesn't mean I don't love you. You're still my best friend."

"When you kissed me, I thought you loved me, and for a while I was pretty sure I did too. I knew what everyone in town already thought, and I wondered about the possibilities between us. If the games never happened, where would we be right now? Guess it was never meant to be between us huh? It was a lot, you know, seeing my two best friends getting together, and this whole time I didn't even have a clue about it. " She thought of the same things I did, I don't deny that I've wondered if me and her could have had a chance if the games didn't take her away first.

"Maybe if the games never happened we'd get married and like our life in the seam, but who knows, maybe even then it still won't be the right kind of love. Things between me and Madge only started when she got here; I think somewhere deep down I've always liked her, but it took that long for me to realize my feelings for her. Anyways she's apart of my life I don't plan on letting her go, but that doesn't mean you're going to be taken away because of it."

"You really like her don't you? I saw the way you looked at her. Do you think you love her?"

It was a hard question, and I've been thinking about it myself actually. I felt comfortable around Madge, and when I'm with her it's like nothing else matters. But we've only been dating for a couple weeks, it seems too fast for two people to fall in love.

"I'm not sure, maybe. But if I do would it be weird? Seeing how little time we've had with each other?"

"I don't know, but maybe love can do that, plus you guys have known each other forever, the feelings have always been there," the calm way she's talking to me is nice, almost like the old times, when we'd go to the woods and talk about everything and anything. "Anyways, I'm happy for you Gale."

"Thanks Catnip, you'll figure things out with Mellark, it'll work out. And don't deny that you love him, I've seen both of the games and there's no way you way acting that whole time."

"Yeah, but what are the chances of him recovering? Even if the find a way to cure the effects of the trackerjacker venom, he's been through too much, he's never going to be the same Peeta I knew."

There it is again, the bit of self-centredness that Katniss will never lose; I choose to neglect it though, she's going through tough times.

"Katniss, that shouldn't change how you you feel about him." I'm reasoning with her, because as much as I seemed to, I can't hate Mellark. If we'd been under different circumstances, we could have gotten to known each other, became good friends even. "He probably needs you more than ever right now, you shouldn't give up on him like that."

"You're right, you're right. It's weird how now you're the one trying to talk sense into _me_, isn't it?"

We both laugh, and its a refreshing dynamic that's been missing from us, "Sure is."

"I've really missed you Gale, we've barely talked since we got to 13, I think I miss you more than I'd thought."

"I've missed you too Catnip, but I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**I couldn't make Katniss all good again, because to me, she was always the self-centred one who got caught up in her personal emotions that she lost some of the bigger pictures. But that's just my opinion. I think I really like the idea of Peeta and Gale as friends, I'm definitely going to play with that in the story. I just think it'll be interesting, with that little part of them talking in MockingJay?**

**And also regarding how Gale is doubting the mind set of people in 13; I've always hated how in the books they made him so cold, and so willing to fight. I see Gale differently and I think he might have only been like that because he was numb and lost in life. **

**Tell me what you think please. Review Review. And as always thanks so much for reading.**

**sweetmelodies**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if you're getting notified for this chapter again, I reuploaded it because I was writing the new chapter and realized I left something out that's kind of important to making everything flow. :/**

**And Just an fyi, this isn't gonna keep with the MJ storylines that much, it's been a long time since I finished the book and honestly there's too many elements in there that wouldn't fit into my story anyways. And I know the last few chapters have been a bit ehh, but I like this one.**_  
_

_Madge's POV_

Two week and three days, that's how long the squad to district two has been gone. In the two weeks I finally get use to the idea of living in this underground world, and settle into a more regular daily routine. I'm doing good considering the circumstances, but I miss Gale, a lot. It's weird to think that I'm missing him so much after only 17 days, when I had lived my entire life in the past without him; it's crazy what our time together has done to us, and how close we've gotten in such a short period of time.

I still find myself waking up from nightmares in the middle of the night, it's worse without Gale there to comfort me. My dreams are filled with screams and fire, of my prison cell, and the blue-lipped man. Even with the days that go by it still does not get better, it took me a while to finally accept that this is always going to be apart of me.

I've befriended a small group of people from my training sessions, people whom I would sit with at lunchtime, and hang out with during the evenings. Some of them were from twelve and some of them were not. It makes me think of how strange fate is, how it can bring together people who if things were different, would never meet in their lifetime. In particular, I've gotten really close with a boy named Libo; he is a year older than me and his father was the mayor of district 11. Having grown up as the mayor's son of a poor district, he's been through the same experiences as I have, and we both understand each other, and the hardships we have to go through that people always seem to neglect. He knows about how it was to act based on the capitals commands and threats, and how we are judged immediately by the townspeople just because of our wealth and background, even though we have big problems of our own.

Talking about people labelling us as spoiled brats always makes me think back to Gale, how he once despised me because of where I come from. It makes me smile because of how things worked out at the end, but it also makes me worried. Gale claimed that he only said those harsh things because he thought of me as untouchable, and how he was afraid I would never see him as more as a "seam rat". I believe him, but in my life, it wasn't just him that's targeted me because of being the mayor's daughter. I'm scared that no matter what happens, and what Gale might tell me, there's always going to be that small part in district 12 citizens, including the Hawthorne family, that will still see me as a pampered little rich girl. I can feel Hazelle's eyes glaring at me at times when I spend time at their place to play with the kids who seem to love my company. Despite her warmness, and kind gestures, sometimes it's as if she' still unsure of me, and why I've decided to become apart of their lives, it's as if there's always going to be a slight difference that seperates us, despite my efforts in erasing that line.

Unlike me, Libo's family managed to escape alongside him, and both of his parents, as well as his older sister Thalia, is now living in district 13, where his father is acting as a high official in the military divisions. They often invite me over for dinner, despite my protests, not wanting to cause them trouble. Other than the Hawthornes, they've almost became a second family to me, and one with whom I don't feel insecure with.

I've also been called in by Haysmitch, who's been a close family friend of our's for years due to his connection with my aunt Maysilee from the second quarter quell, to make visits to Peeta Mellark who's been hijacked by the capitol with trackerjacker venom. Peeta was also a childhood friend of mine, although we were never extremely close, we did in some ways grow up together, and I was supposed to use these shared memories to bring back the real Peeta inside of him.

He's much more stable now than before, and if you don't mention anything related to Katniss, he can almost pass for the boy I knew for so many years. I've heard about him attacking Katniss, at first it scared me a lot, but when they told me that I could play a role in helping him recover, and I just knew I had to do it. We were both held in the same capitol prison, just tortured in different methods, and it's pretty clear to me who got the harsher treatment. Peeta wasn't beaten or injured, because they wanted him on camera to help them with spreading messaged to the country, but his emotional trauma is far worse than any scar or bruise I'll ever get.

So I walk to the hospital wing in the morning every second day, staying there for an hour or two, sitting in that black wooden stool beside his hospital bed, talking. Since he entered the games, we really haven't gotten chances to talk, and it was actually quite nice to catch up with him after two years. At first I'd just tell him memories waiting to him to remember and respond to them; I recalled times when he taught me how to bake, when we would escape to the meadow together after school, little things. But slowly as he improved, it became more than just a one way conversation, he started sharing his memories, asking me if they were real or not, which almost became a game between us. More often than not, they were, and it made me smile when he remembered things even I've forgotten.

Today I was helping Peeta come up with designs for the cake for Annie and Finnick's wedding the week after the next. I had been so excited when I heard the news. Even though I'm not particular close with either of them, I've heard about their story, and I had thought it was the most beautiful thing ever. How two victors were able to find love in each other, and accept the faults and damages within each other when they were given so many other options. All in all, I think a wedding is just what we need. Love, happiness, celebration, these were all things that we were lacking.

"How about this one?" he asks, showing me a sketched design with intricate green and blue flowers arranged in the shape of a heart.

"I love it," I tell him, "the blue and green relates to their district, water and fishing; and the heart, it shows that love is what it's all about." He smiles at my remarks, this cake thing seemed to have helped him a lot, I guess it has to do with the fact that this had been his life before the games.

"I'm glad they decided to have a public wedding for Annie and Finnick," he tells me, "All of us are really in need of something to be happy about. I'm really happy for the two of them." Peeta knew the engaged couple way much than I do, having gone through the last quarter Quell together with Finnick, they've formed a special friendship that other's cannot come close to understanding, and after Finnick saved his life, Peeta felt that he owned him his whole life.

"Yeah, they really do love each other, I'm really happy for them too."

"They love each other," he repeats, his voice trailing off, his eyes losing its focus as if he's thinking hard about something, after a long pause he speaks suddenly again, "I loved Katniss Everdeen, real or not?"

His question takes me off guard, we haven't talked about Katniss at all, and I wasn't sure how I should respond. They told me that the capitol has hijacked him to believe that Katniss is the enemy, that he was supposed to kill her. I didn't want to make all this good work he's done to all go to waste at the mention of her. To be honest I'm still kind of mad at Katniss about the Gale incident, and I don't want her to ruin Peeta; but I knew how much Peeta liked her, and I decided to tell him what I knew. Even as kids, he'd rant on and on about her to me. At first I didn't understand how he could be so attracted someone he's barely ever spoken too, but that all changed after I met Gale Hawthorne for the first time; I guess when it's meant to be you just know.

"Real," I finally reply. He seems satisfied by the answer, because he doesn't further question it to my relief.

"Everyone tells me that, and have memories of her and I together, but every time I see her, it's like another person takes over me, and all I want to do is hurt her. I believe you, I believe that I loved her, but how can I love a girl that I want dead so much right now? What's happening to me Madge, am I really crazy?"

"Shush," I interrupt him, "You're not crazy, you've just been injured by the capitol, injured in your memories. You and Katniss will figure things out, and you'll get better. Everything happens for a reason Peeta, if it's meant to be it's meant to be. I promise." I'm not sure why I add the last part, seeing as I'm powerless to whatever it is between the two recent victors, but the boy needed hope.

"Like you and Hawthorne?" he asks with a smirk, changing the topic.

I feel my face burn red immediately, "How did you even know about that?" I cried.

"Well I know for sure now," he responds, "You've always been obsessed with that guy, I've seen the look on your face everytime someone mentions his name. It's a different expression though lately. And _you_, just proved that I was right about you and him finally getting together." He laughs."You and Gale Hawthorne huh? About time. You know I use to think he and Katniss would end up together, thought he was in love with her, but a couple weeks before my reaping I saw him looking at you from across the hallways at school, it's different than how he looks at her, I think I knew then that he liked you all this time as well."

I'm blushing harder "I hate how easily you can read me," I joke, "I like to think I'm good at hiding things."

"And what's there to hide?"

"I don't know, nothing and everything? I use to think that if I kept a perfect image then I'd be untouchable, turned out that was what made people appal me."

"Hey, you should never hide anything because of what other people might think okay Madge? Look at me, the capitol locked up so much of my memories inside of me, and I want nothing more than to be able to find them. Be thankful that you still know who you really are, hold on to that and never lose it." Even hijacked, he still had a good heart, and I made a mental note to take his advise.

I spend the rest of the morning talking with Peeta and finalizing the cake that he's been asked to make next week. We talk about little things, he asks me about me and Gale, and I question him about the games, and what he remembers from Katniss back then. It managed to put me in a good mood, and I walk cheerfully back to my room.

I stop abruptly when I see Katniss Everdeen standing outside my door, and for a second I'm excited because it meant their squad is back and I'll be able to see Gale again. My face drops though when Katniss' eyes meet mine, and I just know something bad's happened. My predictions are confirmed when she says, "Madge, I think you might want to come with me."

**Bit of a filler chapter, but I thought that since Gale is on mission, why not let Madge make some friends and catch up with old ones. And a cliffie:) I honestly never really liked Peeta when I read the books, but fanfics made me love him and I love the idea of Peeta and Madge's friendship.**

**I haven't been getting a lot of reviews, and it would be great if you guys can just leave me one after you read this. You don't have to have an account, any suggestions, advice, thoughts, are all welcome. So please go review after you read this. I want to know what you guys are thinking about this story, and if you guys even want me to continue. And to all my readers and past reviewers, thank you all so much for the support and love.**

**Btw ********I don't know how often I'll be able to update in August because I'll be away, but I'll have my laptop and I'll post as often as I can.**

******xoxo**

**sweetmelodies**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy, actually found time to start writing this. Okay so I'm actually not sure how it's going to if I write in Gale's POV for this chapter, everything is going to be blurry since he's not really going to know what's happening to himself. Everything will be explained clearer in the next Madge chapter, hang in there with me. And remember, even Gale Hawthorne has his moments.**

_Gale's POV_

Black, that is the only thing that registers in my mind. Not the feeling of pain, not the distant sounds of screaming and clicking of chains, just the colour black that somehow seems to sum up everything my senses can gather.

It had all happened so fast, I wasn't able to grasp it all myself. I remember leaving the group to advance alone, I remember running down the street dodging bullets, I remember entering a door to hide from the armed peacekeepers, I remember the arms that grabbed me from behind, and them dragging me into a hovercraft. After that it really gets fuzzy. I wake up and get rushed off the hovercraft, chains are around my arms and a needle gets injected into me, and then its the black that took over, and the next thing my mind registers is waking up into even more darkness. I'm in some sort of a room with no window, it's fairly big, I know because I tried walking blindly along the walls. I'm alone in the room, but not in the building, I can hear vague screaming off in the distance; I've gotten used to the screaming, when I had first heard it, I almost had to cover my ears to stop the images that slipped into my mind of what could have possibly caused it.

I've been captured, captured by the capital troops. It's the only conclusion I've been able to come up with, and the only one that made sense. I'm positive that this is the case. When the realization hit me, I couldn't help but begin to panic.

How had I been so stupid? I think to myself as I pace in the darkness. I should have listened to Beetee, heck, I should have listened to _Katniss_ even. I'd been caught up with playing the hero, too stubborn to listen to their reasonings. I'd gone ahead alone, away from the rest of the group. I told them I'd be able to handle it, I'd be able to clear the way so that we could later invade the intelligence headquarters, and take control of the district. I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot that's now locked up unarmed in a what is no doubt a capitol prison.

What going to happen to my family? They're going to have to make ends meet without me, is Rory ready for that? And what about the rest of the squad? Did they make it back okay? And what about _Madge?_ Crap I miss her already, there's still so much time that I didn't get to spend with her, so many memories that won't be made.

_Stop it, _I tell myself, I'm Gale Hawthorne. Gale Hawthorne doesn't get scared, no matter what happens. Gale Hawthorne fights, and isn't gonna let anyone hurt him

I repeat this montra in my head over and over again, attempting to calm the nerves that's growing ever so quickly. Just as I was beginning to collect my fast flying thoughts again, the door busts open, and I have to shield my eyes from the sudden rays of light that leaks into the previously pitch black area.

Before my eyes are given a chance to adjust enough to see what's happening, I'm being dragged by my arms, and forced through the door and down a narrow hallway. When I can finally make out my surroundings again, I am being shoved to sit in a chair across from a man with a tint of blue to his lips and a long scar running across his cheek. His eyes are the same colour as his lips, dark and muddy, unlike Madge's which are clear and pure. Everything about him is hostile and unpleasant, as is his voice when he finally speaks, "Well, well, what do we have here, _Hawthorne _is it?" I don't nod or shows signs of responce, knowing full well that he knows who I am.

"Filed law breaker, member of the star squad, commander in training, cousin of the _Mockingjay," _I almost chuckle at the last part, and how the capitol still buys into the riduculous story, "and the list keeps going." he pauses to look into my eyes, "Quite the rebel now are we?" A cold smirk appears on his face, and I work to keep my facial expression stern and tough as he studies my face. "I know kids like you Hawthorne, growing up poor, angry about not being able to make anything out of yourselves, blames the capitol and thinks that you can defeat us, silly kids." he glares at me "I _hate kids like you." _The man pushes him self up to stand, and starts walking closer to me, I lean back in my chair as faraway as possible.

"You see this?" he says pointing to the scar on his cheeks, and a burn mark on his arms, "Freaking rebels like you gave me this. 'Was down at the capitol prison, when your people attacked. Took Mellark from right under my eyes. Probably were all proud of yourself weren't you? Idiots though, thinking I was dead and left me, I'm all good now aren't I? I told you kid, no point messing with us, we're stronger than you fools might think." He turns and walks back to sit in his chair, before metting my eyes again, this time with a smile that seems to be meant to look genuine. "I'm an understanding person though kid, I'll give you another chance, how about you come work with us Hawthorne, I could use -"

The rest of his words fail to reach my ears because the one thing hit me, and everything gets drowed out. I didn't realize at first, but between the words capitol, prison and Mellark, I realized. "It was you," I blurt out, interrupting whatever it is he was saying, "You're the man that messed up Madge, messed up Mellark, and probably lots more innocent people. Madge, do you know what you did to her? She'll never be the same person, all because of _you."_

"Madge _Undersee_ is it? Who's she to you, your girlfriend?" he's obviously amused at this sudden change in topic, the smirk is back and it took everything in me to not wipe it off of his face.

"And what if she is?"

"I remember her. Pretty girl, and the mayor's daughter nonetheless." Oh he was trying to get an reaction out of me, and I couldn't let that happen, "It's really a pity, she really was beautiful, if only her parents weren't plotting against their country. She was a tough one too, barely made a sound, never screamed, never cried, not when I drugged her, not when she watched her family burn, not even when the whips hit her. You could tell she was in pain though, the look in her eyes-"

And that does it, using all my strength I break from the arms that are holding me down and launch at him; how could anyone be so sick minded to talk about someone hurting like something he took enjoyment from? How can he talk about _my Madge_ about that? Madge was so innocent, so pure, because of him and whoever he worked for, she's a broken person, she's trapped inside her memories, forced to have to live with the scars. He was going to pay, all of them are going to pay. My fist connects with his jaw and a cracking sound is the last thing I hear before everything goes black again.

**A bit of a shorty, but I thought everything should be fuzzy, and there really isn't much to write in Gale's POV. I'm not that good at writing action scenes anyways. I decided to make the parallel with the capitol man, I dunno, what do you guys think of that? I thought it would give Gale and Madge another level of understanding.**

**Reviews make me smile.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tenth chapter, thanks for all the reviews and follows so far. Lets keep them going (:**

**Been kinda stuck on this chapter actually, terrible at these technical district 13 planning scenes.**

_Madge's POV_

Captured. Capitol. Gale. The three key words I keep hearing as the district 13 leaders and commanders hurriedly rushed in front and around me. It scared me more than it would have if this was the past, it scares me because I had been locked up in a capitol prison before, it scares me because I don't want Gale to go through what I had to go through, and seeing that he's a commander, they'll probably torture him even worse than they did me.

I'm told that I'm wanted to be apart of the rescue mission, something about me having previous knowledge and Peeta not being stable enough. I'm glad that I'm finally able to do something useful, and that something useful being the rescue of my boyfriend who I might be quickly falling in love with. _  
_

After being filled in on what has happened to Gale, and whatever happened during the mission they deemed important enough to fill me in on, I was sent to my room to await further instructions. I was reluctant to do so because I wanted to help, I wanted to contribute ideas, it's Peeta who make me decide otherwise, Peeta who told me that I might not be able to handle it emotionally. Before I left I pull Beetee aside and tell him that I'll be here whenever they needed me, I also tell him what I think they should know about the prisons and the kinds of people working there. I tell Beetee because I know he's one of the few who cares, cares about the citizens, and cares about Gale.

So now I sit in my room alone, having just said by to Libo who's been keeping me company.

Libo tried his best to distract me and stir my thoughts away from Gale and the upcoming rescue missions. After several failed attempts that only resulted in a few blank smiles and nods from me, he finally gave up.

"Madge, he's gonna be okay, don't worry about it," he told me, "He's Gale Hawthorne, I'm pretty sure they didn't just make him a commander for his looks," he jokes. Ever since one of the camera crew commented on the handsomeness of Gale, it had become almost a joke that we often tease Gale about. It infuriates him to no end, but he seemed to mind less when I later told him that I thought it was _very _true.

"Yeah but it's the capitol we're going up against," I reply weakly but with a hint of sarcasm nonetheless, "I'm pretty sure they didn't just get control of Panem for their shiny tattoos."

"Look Madge, the capitol are deceiving and ruthless, we both know that clearer than anyone. These people are gonna take them down, and they'll need Gale in order to succeed. Gale is important to them, so they'll do whatever they can to rescue him, it'll work out alright?"

I nod to accept this. I find something uneasy about what he says though, how he talked about it like the rebels are only planning to breakout plan because they _need _Gale, not because they care about his life, but because he's essential for designing weapons and planning attacks. But it's not like I've never personally noticed it before myself, the district 13 people are all geared to fight and destroy, sometimes I wonder if they remember that they're fighting for the lives of innocent children, freedom, loved ones, instead of just pure hatred and revenge. However I try my best to ignore my doubts; these people saved my life, and I should really be more than greatful.

As I lie on my bed in silence, I think back to the conversion between me and Haymitch after Katniss brought me to the rest of the worn down team that had just returned.

I had stood there surprised when the door opened to all these wounded soldiers, and after scanning them many time, I found no signs of Gale. It's Haymitch who finds me right away, and pulls me aside.

"Where's Gale?" I had asked with panic, "What happened to him?"

"Calm down sweetheart, let me explain." And so he starts on the story, starting from the dispute the squad had about how to take control of a military base in a mountain that he kept calling "the nut", to Gale's abrupt departure early one morning which led to him being captured by capitol peacekeepers. Apparently Gale wanted to advance and get a better understanding of the area, while trying some sort of experiment to prove that his own method of attack was the right one. If I wasn't so worried nor cared as much, I might have even found the situation amusing. It was so like Gale Hawthorne, to do something like that. Run off alone, trying to prove himself right.

Only its not funny this time, because he's captured, and in danger of his life.

God, its like the two of us can't ever have a break. We spend all of our past pretending to hate each other, our district gets bombed, and it took me getting tortured and almost killed for us to finally admit to our feelings. Since getting here we've always been kept busy, and now the same nightmare I've gone through is replaying itself to Gale. I just want to have a normal life, for us to have a normal relationship. But I'm Madge Undersee and he's Gale Hawthorne, our lives have never been exactly normal, and I doubt that's going to ever change.

* * *

The next morning I'm tired and don't find the energy to get up. Having spent a restless night worrying about Gale, and finally falling asleep only to be haunted by dreams of fire and screaming, I'm drained and is seeking for as much rest in the little time I've got as I can.

A knocking breaks the comfortable slience that the morning brings, and I throw my covers over my head, trying to drown out the obnoxious sound. Screw keeping up with the schedule, they won't miss me if I skip on just today. To my annoyance though the knocking continues, getting lounder with each tap until I finally can't take it anymore and storm over to the door to tell whoever it is to just leave me alone. However when I open the door I find Katniss, and my head is instantly cleared of its sleepy haze. Unlike last time there wasn't an urgence in her eyes, she seemed calmer, but with worry still painted on her face.

"Hey Madge, uhm, is this a good time to talk?" I nod and motion for her to step inside. I pull out a chair for her and I move to sit back onto my bed. I've been meaning to talk to her too, but with everything that's happened it's slipped out of my mind, but apparently not out of hers. I'm glad though, because we can now settle this once and for all.

She's the first to speak, "I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now, but I didn't get a chance the day when I came back with what happened to Gale. He'll be fine by the way, they're already close to finishing up the rescue plan." She pauses and looks down at her toes, as if unsure of the right thing to say. "Look Madge, I've never really been good with words, you know that, I guess I'm just trying to...appologize. I'm sorry about everything I said to you Madge, I know it might not mean anything now, but I hope you believe that I honestly didn't mean it."

There's a sort of desperation in her voice, something I've never heard from the girl who is always so strong and collected. It's that desperation that causes all my left over anger to quicly dissolve, "Katniss-"

"No, let me explain first. When I found out about you and Gale, I was just in a really bad place. Peeta had just attacked me, and Gale was always busy with you. I was scared, and alone. I felt like I had no one anymore and that messed me up. I took it out on you and I'm sorry." She finally looks up and gives me a weak smile. "On the hovercraft to 2 I talked to Gale about it, I feel stupid now. Just because you guys are dating doesn't mean that I can't still be friends with you guys. I'm supposed to be your friend, guess I haven't been doing a very good job at it."

"Well if you were upset you could have came to talk to us, that's why we're friends. And Peeta will get better."

"I know, I know. Look I just came to say sorry, and, and that I'm happy for you and Gale." And with that she stands up and wordlessly walks out the door.

**So there's still gonna be some tension between these two, we'll see. Rescue coming up**. **Review. x****  
**


End file.
